Hero's Horn
by Raven the Ravenous
Summary: Cross' unit -excluding Cross himself- is sent over to a countryside in France to meet with a man by order of Hevlaska to combat the Earl. But it seems that the he is no ordinary man as a dark past is unveiled...one that may help the Earl doom mankind.


**Disclaimer: Okay, let's get this thing straight across: D.Gray-man does not belong to me in any way one way or another. There, I said it. The only thing that belongs to me is this fic, it's plot, and it's characters and other objects created solely for the fic. If there are any names that may seem suspicious, they are just there for the fic, not to make any connections to any such other whatsoever.**

_A/N: My first D.Gray-man fic. Hope you like it. Just leave a review, though I would prefer more than one liners…_

**Hero's Horn**

**Chapter 1: Bienvenue!**

Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Bookman, Krory and Miranda of Cross' unit all stood out in the train station of the region of Auvergne in France. Allen looked down.

"I'm starting to feel bad about getting free rides every time we get on a train?" The fifteen year old Parasite user said, looking at those whom were unable to board. Lenalee looked down.

"I am too but Allen-kun…"

"You're still worrying about that, Allen? C'mon, we're Exorcists, you can't expect mankind's saviors to have to pay for train rides to places that might very well depend on the fate of the world?" Lavi explained. The boy earned a smack to the head by Bookman.

"Stupid Rabbit, mind your tongue."

"Jeez," The red haired Exorcist muttered. "Sorry about that, Panda- Ow!"

"Don't apologize to me, Rabbit." The old man retorted. Miranda was busy trying to ask for directions to the Runais' estate but all she got for an answer was the native tongue of the land.

"Well Miranda, how'd it go?" Allen asked, only to see the sulking woman standing in front of the line of the train stops. "Miranda!?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I couldn't figure out what he said and if you want me to die, then I'll gladly jump into the next train and let my soul be carried off to the next world!" She exclaimed in despair, preparing to jump only to be stopped by Krory. The Parasite user moved her away quickly to avoid becoming a bloody mess as the train passed by on the tracks.

"Could you…stop trying to kill yourself?" The vampire-like human asked. The woman nodded as Lenalee went to comfort her. Allen turned to Lavi and Bookman as Krory walked up to them.

"So, where does this 'Runais' live?" Lavi asked.

"According to the reports from the Finders, he's not that far from here…"

All six sat in the back of a wagon. It seemed that Runais lived in the countryside and according to what the reports from Komui said, Allen couldn't wait to get back home and beat some sense into that Head Chief/brother of Lenalee's. Speaking of Lenalee, the girl was finished cheering up the suicidal Exorcist and Allen found her looking at him before the two quickly broke contact for an instance. Both cheeks' were flushed as Lavi peeked his head over at the driver, whom was a Finder. His name was Eric. Like all Finders, he wore the clothes of a Finder but his face was impossible to recognize; only his eyes could be seen. "Hey, how far is it until we get to the mansion, Eric-san?"

The man did not turn his head. "About halfway. We should arrive before dusk. I heard that strange activities go on at night here. I'd prefer that we reach the estate before sundown than having to bear witness to it at all."

Lavi sat back down. He looked over at Krory whom was starting to feel a little sick to his stomach. Unlike the train, the wagon was not smooth so it was no wonder the bumps made him feel dizzy. Miranda was quiet for the rest of the ride, only prepared to use her Time Record to keep the wagon in tip-top shape until they arrived. Lavi and Bookman were engaged in looking at the scenery passing by and Allen was looking at…something else. Lenalee finally noticed the young Exorcist's eyes at her. "Allen-kun?"

Allen looked away quickly, the red still on his face. "Err…"

"We're here." Eric called out. The wagon had stopped in front of a majestic building in front of them, making the already shabby wagon they rode more shabbier than it already was. The building was grand in size, in face, it was a mansion to their great surprise. It looked old though but still intact. It seems that the owner is taking good care of the old building as the Exorcists got off the vehicle. It wasn't long when they were greeted by a well-dressed man at the entrance.

"Bienvenue." He said, bowing.

"What'd he say?" Lavi asked before getting smacked by Bookman. Allen walked up to the man.

"Uh…h-hello. We're…here, to see err…" He said. Bookman came to his side. He then said something that made the man bow before motioning towards the front doors and walking ahead of them. Allen turned to the man. The hidden history keeper looked at him.

"Don't worry, I told him what our business here is, he understands it perfectly." He said. Everyone just stood there stunned, watching the Heaven Compass owner walking ahead of them. It wasn't until he felt two hands on his shoulders and looked up at Lavi and Krory. The two men gave him a nod as everyone walked into the mansion…

As the butler led them down the well-decorated hallway, they heard a melodious melody. Everyone felt soothed by the music. The notes sounded so heavenly when played on as the atmosphere of the gloomy mansion was suddenly lifted into the light of bliss. "This is beautiful, I wonder where it's coming from?" Allen wondered.

The closer they came to the end of the hallway, the more beautiful the tune sounded. The butler stopped, walked up to the door and opened it and bowed. "The lord will see you now…"

Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Bookman, Krory, and Miranda stood at the door of the large, eloquent room, the tapestries a maroon, the desk at the end was made of mahogany and was neatly arranged. On one side of the walls were masses of books in the shelves and looking down at the floor, they could see a golden carpet with a lion's crest on it. Standing behind the desk, looking out the window at the beautiful scenery of the rivers and the green meadows, was a man with rich, dark hair wearing a white suit and tie and red shirt. He held a glass of wine in his hand and sipped it. When the music had gotten much louder from their location, the six all turned to the side of the room opposite the bookshelves and saw a recently kindling fireplace, a comfortable looking chair a few feet from it and to the Exorcists surprise, a woman with long, beautiful ivory hair in a black dress playing on a piano. It was at that time the man turned his head to the woman.

"Tarise, we have guests."

The music stopped as the woman looked up with an angelic smile at him. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"N-No, please, continue, you don't have to stop!" Allen said, waving his hands back and forth.

"You play beautifully, Mrs. Runais." Lenalee said.

Everything soon fell quiet. Roland made a face at the quietness of the room. Allen and Lavi pointed at the dark-haired man and silver-haired woman. "You're married!?"

"……"

"…Yes. This is my husband, Roland." the woman answered.

Lavi was on his hands and knees, looking down at the ground with a dark shadow over him. Allen patted his back as Lenalee smiled at the woman. Roland had a hand over his face. "This happens every time."

"H-how did you know about that, Lenalee?" Allen asked the girl. She smiled at him.

"I read the whole mission. Bookman-san, and Miranda did too."

Allen looked at Lavi and Krory, the Parasite user looking at the two. "I actually knew too."

Allen and Lavi both hung their heads in shame and gloom as Tarise giggled at the two boys. "I guess there are still some who still can't believe we're together, Roland? Roland?"

The man in question had his head hung down too, being showered in his own gloom.

The six Exorcists, Finder and the two humans sat at the dining table as Pierre the butler brought the dishes over. Originally, Eric turned down the offer to dine with them but Tarise managed to persuade him to join and it was not before long he did. Dinner was served as everyone began to dig in. Roland had a perplexed look at the white haired boy whom was eating all the food in seconds. Allen did not seem to notice the looks he was getting as Tarise stifled a giggle. Lenalee couldn't help but giggle at how Allen was acting in front of Roland, who had one brow raised the whole while eating as Eric ate with the proper etiquette with spoon, fork, and knife.

After dinner, everyone retired to their rooms. Krory and Bookman, Lenalee and Miranda, and Allen and Lavi each shared a room with each other. Eric was offered a room but the Finder politely refused until Tarise won him over again and he was allowed his own room. Allen lay on the bed while on the other one, Lavi was snoring and drooling, possibly having a very fun dream. The boy who vowed to fight for humans and Akuma couldn't get the image of the woman out of his head.

"_Tarise-san has white hair…like me? I know the Noah have white hair too but someone else other than me?"_ He turned to the side. _"What could all this mean?"_

In another room, Lenalee and Miranda were still awake as the unlucky woman turned to the Chinese girl. "Tarise-san is amazing, I've never met anyone like her?"

Lenalee nodded. "Me too. She's a very wonderful person."

As the woman went to sleep, the girl stayed up and wondered about the music the woman played as it brought back long forgotten memories from the past. The memories of her innocence. "Okaa-chan, Otou-chan…" as tears rolled down her cheeks and onto the clean white sheets, wetting them.

_A/N: So, what did you think? This was actually written a while back so I did my best tuning this up a bit and by a while back, it happened long before the events of the manga right now but you can just think of it as after the events of the manga's current arc now. _

_If anyone was wondering what the music was that Tarise played on piano, it was Johann Pachelbel's widely famous Canon in D Major. Go and check it out, it really does sound great. And even if you aren't a fan of classic music, listen to it just once. _

_Anyways, I just posted this fic up to get any reactions, to see if anyone likes it or not. Of course, fic will only continue is if I feel in the mood to continue writing it. Not to mention planning out the rest of the story. I have another fic for another fandom that I somehow poured my heart and soul into so this might be left hanging dry here. So, without further ado, I, Raven the Ravenous will be awaiting your reviews. I'd prefer that they are not one liners but also that they either tell me about how I well I did on the fic, as in grammar, spelling, punctuation, characters, description, etc…. Really, just because I wrote good something doesn't mean I should be let off easy. So c'mon, do your worst (best) and tell me how I did._

_If anyone wondered what "Bienvenue" meant, it's "Welcome" in French._


End file.
